


To Help

by useeername



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useeername/pseuds/useeername
Summary: My titles and summaries are shit, lol, again. This is fulkrok but krok is depressed and fulcrum helps him out.





	To Help

It was as if a switch was flicked.

 

Though at first, no offense to Krok, nobody noticed. Nobody seemed to care Krok barely left his room, and when they did they weren’t too insistent on figuring out why. If he ever did leave, it was to grab a drink or two, but even that was rare. He’d avoid Fulcrum’s concerned gazes and say nothing when Misfire heckled him. The more time that passed, the more concerned the crew became. 

 

Especially Fulcrum, he became incredibly worried. On multiple occasions he’s swung by Krok’s habsuit to check in. No response was ever given, not once. Somedays he’d hear scraping, or clicking. and it’d always stop after the first knock.

 

They had grown close, he and krok, where they would talk, really talk. Somedays they’d talk about their motivations in life, others it’s like Krok & he were splitting their sparks in two. Fulcrum admired him, admired him more than any other bot could’ve. More than he believed he could’ve. It was more than just admiration, and Fulcrum was in hardcore denial. He had to stay objective, and he knew that, especially right now.

 

He decided it was time to really check up on him.

 

He breathed in and started to mentally prepare himself, it could end in any sort of ways, all of them unknown to him. That made him nervous, yeah, but he couldn’t be a coward right now. A usually social friend, is isolating himself, he couldn’t bear the guilt if something had happened.

 

With light steps, he makes his way to Krok’s habsuit, the time was now or never, really. As usual, he knocks, and waits. 

 

No reply. “I’m not leaving until I see you, Krok,” He starts “if you don’t open the door, I’ll force my way in. But I don’t wanna do that, so please don’t make me.” 

 

Still, no response or sound indicating movement. He didn’t expect Krok to come running, so he waited. And waited. And waited. 

 

Fulcrum let out a sigh, “I’m coming in, alright?” he didn’t wait before grabbing his notebook. Krok, a while back, had given him the main override code, which he wrote down so he wouldn’t forget. Once found, he punches the numbers in. 

 

4...5...7-swoosh

 

Fulcrum looked up startled, Krok’s room was dark, but he could very clearly see him walking back to his birth. He wasn’t startled by what he saw, no, but the fact that Krok let him in. That was a good start.

 

There was a small, extra light in the room, which fulcrum deemed better to turn on than the harsh fluorescent lights. He could see Krok’s dull, unkept metal, riddled with deep carves, and scratches that went up his forearms. Countless dents in his helm, and his fingers twitched, aching to click his ‘communicator’. 

 

After soaking all of it in, he asks, “What’s going on?” his voice soft & careful. He sat down on the other side of the birth, to give Krok some room. 

 

No reply, he can’t blame him really. He hasn’t spoken to someone else in at least a month, maybe two! 

 

“Do you want some energon?” A simple question, that, after looking in Fulcrum’s direction, he nods. This gives Fulcrum a good look at his eyes, his facial expressions were all there, really. His eyes..they looked sad, and tired.

 

“If I go get you some, will you let me back in?” He wanted to be gentle with Krok, making sure to ask before doing anything, being predictable will help ease any anxiety. Another nod, “Good. I’ll be back soon.” With that, he left.

 

Over the next couple hours, Krok slowly came undone, and attempts to explain everything. Krok grabbed Fulcrum’s hand, not a romantic gesture of course, right now it was to help ground him. Fulcrum moved closer, and wrapped an arm around Krok, comforting him the best he could. They stayed like that for a while, but neither of them cared.

 

Soon enough, Fulcrum is able to persuade Krok to come out. Without running into the others, they found Spinister and asked him to fix him up. He couldn’t polish him, not right now at least, but the dents and carves were as good as gone. After some much needed self care, Fulcrum convinced him to rest. Once he was in deep recharge, which didn’t take too long since he was extremely exhausted, Fulcrum leaves and heads to his habsuit to sleep as well.

 

That.. that went well, he thought, very very well. Maybe once Krok’s back on his feet, better, happier, he’ll confess how he really feels about him. Hopefully, just like that day, it’ll go that well too.


End file.
